This invention relates to strip splicing and, more particularly, to splicing strips of different widths. One application of the invention illustrated and described herein is film splicing; however, the invention may be adapted to splice tapes, ribbons, bands, webs, or generally similar strip materials for photographic and/or other applications.
Present film splicers lack versatility and are uneconomical when utilized in film processing installations intended to handle film of different widths. Inasmuch as four widths (35mm, 46mm, 62mm and 70mm) are common to most types of film, present splicers typically are designed to handle only one width; therefore, commercial film processors who desire to process film types of more than one width must purchase and maintain a separate splicer for each width. Consequently, as customer demands for processing of film types of various widths rise and fall, some splicers become overloaded while others sit idle.